H20: A New Species
by boybult
Summary: The story ended. Isn't it meant to be happily ever after. But there is something seriously wrong in the ocean, and the girls are determined to find out more..even if it destroys them..A few months after the end of the series. It is really good, really!R
1. Invitations Sent

_Well, I was looking on the Fanfiction site the other day, and I saw an H20 group. To tell the truth, I had almost forgotten it. So I thought, why not write a story on it! Keep in mind that the third season never came to NZ, so I am going to use Emma, Cleo and Rikki, even though I heard one of them left the show. I do not own the show obviously. Enjoy!_

**The Invitations**

Rikki's POV

Wow, I still can't believe it has been two years! Two years since I got my powers. It has gone by so fast, I can barely keep track. Well, life has been a bit haywire since I have got my powers. I have had some bad and good experiences, but I wouldn't take them away for the world. But life has changed a lot since we fought Charlotte.

For one thing, Zane and I are not together anymore. It seemed to be going well, but our fights just got too much, and I decided to end it. I don't blame him; it was just because we are so different, yet so strong as well. After we broke up though, we stayed good friends. Right now, he's travelling in Europe with his father. I got a letter the other day actually. It seems to be going well.

Of course, Cleo and Lewis stayed together. They always seemed like a couple, even when they were "friends" again. Now they just sit around and look into each others eyes. It used to be cute, but now it is just a bit irritating. She is actually sitting next to me right now, cuddling up to Lewis.

Emma is still as headstrong as ever of course. She isn't working at the smoothie store anymore however; she is trying to coach kids into being Olympic swimmers. I don't think it's going to work though, nearly every day she comes to me with a story about some near miss to being caught as a mermaid. She doesn't date anymore; apparently she is "concentrating on schoolwork". I just don't think she can get a date.

I'm sure that you are all wondering what happened to Charlotte. After she reverted back to being human again, we pretty much ignored her for a while. She left us alone, and made some new friends. But surprisingly, she even hangs out with us every now and again. I don't really get on with her, and I know I'll never get on with her, but Cleo and Emma seemed to invite her with open arms. I think Lewis is on my side, at least.

Senior year is about to start, and I can't wait! Our school life is nearly over, and I can't wait to get into the big, wide world. I want to travel all over the world with my friends, rack in lots of cash and be respected as a adult, rather than looked down as a rebellious teenager. When I leave, I am going to buy a house by the sea though. No matter what, I want to be swimming every day.

I suddenly snapped back into the conversation.

"So I'm thinking of going up north for a week or so. There's a big swimming competition, and I want to be there, for the kids and all"

Cleo smiled sweetly at Emma.

"Let me guess, you want us to come?"

"Well...yeah, of course. It sounds beautiful, and it's right on the coast. Lots of snorkelers go around the reefs, apparently they are beautiful. Imagine swimming in those reefs. So what do you say.." Emma said quickly, eagerly looking at all of her friends.

"I can't, I'm so sorry" Cleo said "I can't afford to take any more time off at the marine park, or I'm fired. And even if I could, it's the busiest weekend of the year. They need every hand they can get"

Emma looked down, looking sad. As I looked at her, I could see a small smile on her lips. That little sneak! She was trying to guilt Cleo into coming with her anyway. Cleo stared at her, and bit her lip. She turned to whisper into Lewis's ear, and he shook his head at her.

"We have to go. Sorry" Cleo said, and she and Lewis dashed off as fast as they could.

"I wonder what was wrong with them" I said, hiding a grin.

"Yeah..." Emma said obliviously. "Well, can you come?"

"Yeah, I guess I can, if you want me to"

"Yes, yes, yes please"

"But you know I won't be coming to watch you at the swimming championship, right"

"Yeah, I figured"

My phone suddenly started beeping. I jumped, and nearly dropped the phone as I put it to my ear. Emma looked like she was about to say something, but I put a finger to my lips, and she closed her mouth.

Hey honey

Hey. Did you need something? Because I'm kind of busy

Yeah, I just needed you to get some groceries on the way home, and some parts for the bike. And I need them soon

OK, I'll leave right now

OK honey

Bye

I hung up the phone, and quickly put it into my pocket. Emma looked at me, slightly frowning. I looked back at her and flashed a grin.

"See ya" I said, and rushed off.

_Reviews are VERY much appreciated. Catch up with you soon _


	2. On The Road

_Hey guys! How're you going? Well, I decided to do two chapters in one night before I add it on because well, people read stories that have lots of chapters in it...I think. Well, just so you know, I am going to give each girl very different problems. So wish me luck! I do not own the series, or the director, or anything else to do with it. Or do I... ENJOY!_

**On The Road**

Emma's POV

"Are we there yet" Rikki said, for about the millionth time.

She seemed like the typical child on this trip. She sat in the front seat, with her feet up against the dashboard. She was constantly flipping the radio station, unable to decide on a channel. She was singing along to wailing Britney Spears classics, and was sucking on a lollipop. Eventually, I turned off the radio and put on a quieter CD, and that was when she started talking. Again and again. Emma was scared just thinking about the trip home.

"Nearly there" I said, praying that I was right this time.

The most beautiful sign in the world suddenly came up into my vision. It stated

(Welcome to Byron Bay)

"Finally!" Rikki practically screamed out.

The beach came into sight. It was absolutely stunning. Pure white sand glittered as the calm waves drifted across it. The sea was sparkling, with the sky perfectly blue. Nearby was a lush rainforest, teeming with colour. She turned and looked at the town. It was a very quaint place, with smaller buildings and made mostly of wood. As she looked down on the village, she saw another hint of blue. From this far, the pool must have been huge.

She tore her eyes from the view as she began to drive down the winding road down the mountain to the bay. Small holiday homes were flashing past. Just outside the village, they found their hotel, The Castaway Motel, and settled in. I got restless after sitting in the hotel for a while.

"I'm going to go down to the beach for a while, do you want to come?" I asked Rikki.

"No, I think I will lie down and have a rest for a while, if you don't mind. Maybe I will come in a little while, alright?"

I nodded back at her and opened the door. I softly shut the door behind me and began to walk down the stairs. I stumbled for a minute on the stairs, but composed myself and kept on walking with my head up high.

I noticed a guy about my age, checking in. He glanced over and was smiling at my stumble. His hair was dark brown, with the fringe hanging over his eyes. He saw me looking, and flicked his fringe backwards and winked one bright green eye at me. I scowled at him, and walked out the sliding door.

I can't believe I actually tripped I thought, shaking my head automatically.

I must have looked so stupid.

But then again, who cares what he thinks.

I'll never meet him again.

Anyway, he wasn't even that good looking.

I absolutely hate guys with fringes so long; flicking it annoyed me to no end.

All of these thoughts ran through my head in about two seconds. I turned to the door anyway, I don't really know why. I suddenly realized that he had come outside and was watching me stare at him. I quickly averted my gaze and pretended I was observing the hotel. I quickly turned away, and purposefully walked slowly away.

Hopefully I got away with that I thought. I walked down the main street, and had a quick peak into the stores. Most of them were closed, but there was one store left that was open. I walked inside. It was an old antique shop, the tables and walls covered in old trinkets.

I never really liked these types of stores, but since I came in, I had to be polite and have a look around the store. I worked my way through the clutter. I had just about gone through the store when I saw an amazing painting.

It was based around this particular beach, that was for sure. But the interesting thing was that all of the water and most of the beach was covered in mermaids. They were waving vapidly in the back, but the mermaids closest to the front looked very serious. On the actual beach, there were six dead mermaids. It was a fascinating and horrific picture.

I started to back out of the store.

"Thank you" I said, and quickly scrambled my way out the door.

I stood at the entrance for a moment, trying to catch my breath, and block out the images of those dead mermaids. I wrapped my arms around myself, and slightly rocked back and forth. All of a sudden, someone came up grabbed my arms from behind. I let out a piercing shriek.

"You are a mental case, I'm telling you" Rikki said, giggling.

"Don't do that" I said, punching Rikki lightly on the arm.

"So are we still going to go to the beach, or what?"

"Sure thing. But no mermaids tonight. Please. Promise"

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Just promise me"

"Fine, fine, I promise"

Rikki looked completely baffled at my behaviour, but I couldn't let her swim in the water tonight. Not after seeing that painting. I honestly almost felt scared of the water, just seeing that. The once beautiful town seemed menacing to me.

A minute later, we were on the beach. The sun was just beginning to set, sending sparkles all through the water. Rikki basked in the sun, soaking up the heat. I just felt cold. Freezing in fact.

_OK guys, thanks for reading. This started off as a funny one, but I ended it very serious for some reason. I hope it worked? Reviews I would absolutely love thank you! _


	3. The Big Day Pt1

_OK, it's me again. I hope you are ready to be seriously confused, because this could be confusing hehe. The next three chapters are each from one of the three girls perspectives. All of these are happening at the same time, on the same day. Although each chapter is completely different from each other of course. So you can read them in any order. I don't think you would, but you never know. It could be fun hehe. I do not own the TV series, I do not own the director, or any people involved. Esc esc esc. Enjoy!_

**The Big Day (Part 1)**

Emma's POV

"We have worked so hard for this, and look how far we've come. You guys should be proud of yourselves"

"Thanks Emma" one of the young boys said, blushing and putting his head down. The other boys grinned at each other, but they put their heads down after that.

"All of that practice, the gruelling work, hot or cold, windy or hailing, and we got through all that. We have the speed. The endurance. The instincts. And the heart for this. Let's do this"

I had had an early morning, doing my exercises to get myself ready for the long day ahead. I quickly said goodbye to a half-asleep Rikki, and gone out of the hotel. There had been no sign of the long fringed boy anywhere around the hotel. Not that I was looking. The pool was about a 15 minute jog from the hotel.

Although she could have done the jog in 10 minutes, she took a 10 minute detour in order to stay away from the main street. Even seeing the street or going down it gave her the creeps. Just thinking of the cruel mermaids, and she only now realized that the dead mermaids were sacrifices. She told Rikki this morning to stay away from the sea, but she didn't even know if she heard her.

But now she had to get her head in the game. Her eyes refocused on the 4 boys standing around her. They each put there hand in the middle of the circle.

"Break!"

Almost straight away, the loudspeaker came on, calling the first race. The boys were doing stretching while others just sat and enviously watched the other fast teams.

"Get up you guys" I barked at the two slackers.

Although I was quickly speaking tactics to them, my mind was blank. I seemed to be speaking on autopilot, as my mind was flitting through all that she had seen in the last few days. Everything had to connect somehow; she just couldn't figure it out.

Considering she was such a logical person, this was actually very difficult to solve. She wished she could talk to Cleo about this. While Emma was logical, Cleo was much more creative. With the two of them together, they could usually figure anything out. Rikki added the personality to the group and was fun, but she wasn't someone to go to for help or advice.

"Oh, I hope I do well"

Emma pushed the problem to the back of her mind. She should be concentrating on the race right now, needed to stay focused.

One by one, the boys each raced. None of them had won yet, but they had all come either second or third. She had the best saved for last though. It was actually Elliot, her younger brother. I guess he got the talent from me I would always think to myself.

"Hey"

Emma turned around, to see the boy from the hotel once again. As he said this, he flicked his hair out of his eyes, flashing pearly white teeth.

"You remember me, right?"

"Yeah" Emma said bluntly.

She looked over him again. He looked very casual, in some jean shorts and a plain red top. He looked good, but he did it without looking like he cared. She also noted that he was holding a notepad, and there was a pen behind his ear.

"So you coach these boys? They are doing really well" he said nicely.

"'Thanks, they turned out well didn't they"

"Yeah. Listen, I write articles for my school paper, and I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about how you coach the team and stuff"

"Uh, sure thing. Just wait a second, I have to watch my brother race"

Emma walked closer to the water to watch Elliot race. As he did his first lap, he was not doing very well. But this race was long, and Elliot was known for his incredible endurance. As the laps went on, the boys got tired and it only Elliot and one other boy racing. In the last lap, Elliot inched slightly in front, and won. Emma jumped up for joy.

Elliot ran up to her, smiling. He gave her a big hug, dampening her clothes.

"You're the best sister ever" Elliot said admiringly.

"Damn. I'm sorry Elliot, I'll be right back"

Time was ticking as I sprinted for the changing rooms. I nearly knocked over another swimmer as I ran past, and I quickly caught the startled gaze of the boy whose name she still hadn't learnt. Just in time, she reached the changing room and locked the door to one of the cubicles.

She suddenly heard laughter coming from outside, and someone saying her name. Did somebody see her turn into a mermaid! Why was everyone outside the bathroom? She suddenly heard a knocking on the door to the cubicle.

"Just a minute" I yelled out, panicky.

"I'm defiantly putting this in my school paper" the boy said, barely holding in his laughter.

"What are you doing here" I yelled out, baffled.

"Well...uh...this is the...guy's bathroom" the boy said, and burst out laughing.

I put my hands in my face. Why do I always have to embarrass myself in front of this guy I thought to myself. He is defiantly bad luck. I should just tell him to get out, and stop laughing. At that moment, my tail turned back into legs, and sparkles broke into the air. I stepped out of the cubicle, and hit the writer with the door. He fell onto the ground.

This time it was Emma who got the last laugh I thought to myself. I turned to walk away, but I suddenly turned back, without even thinking about it.

What's your name" I asked the writer.

"Dan. How about you"

"Emma"

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Pleasure to meet you"

Emma suddenly realized what she was doing, and forced herself to look away. I do not need another guy, I don't. Especially one whom I'll never see again. Leaving Dan on the ground, she walked out of the bathroom.

But she had forgotten about the crowd who were waiting outside. The crowd seemed to erupt with laughter. The water in the pool seemed to shake a little bit. Emma actually stumbled and fell over, as she felt the ground tumbling under her feet. The fence began to fall over, and a chunk on concrete fell off the toilet block.

"Well that was weird" a random boy said from within the crowd.

Nobody answered him. Spooked, they all began to pack up and leave. The boys in Emma's team were hi-fiving each other, and talking constantly.

"Look, how about I see you guys later alright. Go and celebrate. But not too much"

Elliot grinned at her, and ran off quickly.

She was alone in the pool area as she went to pick up her gear from the bleachers. As she picked up the towel, a small piece of paper fell out and onto the ground. Curiously, she slowly opened the slip of paper. She looked at it once, then again. She was scared.

_**We know what you are**_

_**Keep out of the protected areas stated in the contract**_

_**Leave before anyone gets hurt**_

She understood that this could be a joke. It wasn't a funny joke, but it could have been. But she still got an unnatural chill when she read it, a unspoken warning and threat.

She had no idea who would have sent the letter however. Who in this village would know anything about their ability? She had never turned into a mermaid before now, and there was no one who knew the secret anywhere near. Suddenly, a face flashed into her mind. In the crowd, dark brown eyes gave her a piercing look as she ran. Outside the hotel, and inside, the boy was watching her. And who knows where else he could have been.

It must have been Dan.

She suddenly heard a loud snap behind her. She turned around to see Dan taking a picture of the note that she was holding. He then turned and smiled at her.

"Well, this is defiantly going to be front page in the school newspaper"


	4. The Big Day Pt2

_Wow! In one night, I get 4 reviews! That is an all time record for me! Haha. Thanks you guys, I appreciate the support. OK so like I said in the chapter before, this is another perspective of one of the other girls, but it is happening at the same time as Emma's swimming championship, so you can read them in any order. I don't know if anyone will, but you never know! I do not own the show, blah blah, and blah. Enjoy!_

**The Big Day (Pt 2)**

Cleo's POV

I smiled as I sat beside Lewis on the beach. The sun was boiling, and I could almost see the sweat on the sunbather's backs. There would defiantly be some burnt people coming home today. She turned around and looked at Lewis. He has decided to shorten his hair, and it looked great on him. I could push my hands through his hair quickly. His deep blue eyes seemed to reflect the sea. He was starting to look a bit pink.

"Put on some sunscreen, again" I said, giggling slightly "You have such pale skin"

People may have found it odd that Lewis would date somebody like me. Most people would have expected him to go out with a smarter girl, one who could hold a serious relationship. But they were closer than some people thought. They were both quiet people, and calm. They didn't have to have long conversations, because we almost knew what the other was thinking.

But a question always lingered in my mind. It felt like a poison, I knew it couldn't be true, yet it was still there, lurking behind the relationship. Did Lewis like me, or my powers? He seemed genuine, and they had always been friends at least, so she knew he was reliable. But something changed the day Lewis found out about her powers. He changed.

"I don't need any sunscreen. I'm perfectly fine" Lewis said jokingly.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you wake up looking like a lobster"

He didn't reply but put more sunscreen on his face. I smiled and began to walk down the beach. I saw a few of my other friends but I didn't stop to talk. She had to go to Mako Island. She didn't know why she had to go; she just knew that she had to be there. I reached the narrow track that led to the private beach, turned the corner and bumped straight into Charlotte.

Charlotte hit the ground hard. I winced as I heard the thwack. I looked down straight away and went to help her up. She slowly got to her feet, spluttering.

Charlotte's red hair was beginning to look a bit greasy, and now had a nice coating of dust tangled in her hair. Her eyes seemed to widen as she saw me, and she tried to stumble away.

"Stop for a minute" I said gently.

"No, I can't. I really have to go. Really. Now"

"Are you sure you are OK, Charlotte"

I began to help her up, but she looked a bit wobbly. I put her arm across my shoulder and I began to walk back towards the beach. I looked at her again. There was defiantly something wrong with her. Was there something she wasn't telling me?

"So what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I promise. Please, you don't have to help me"

"I'll just take you to the beach, and if you really want me to go then I'll drop you off there, alright"

Charlotte didn't answer. I took that as a yes, and kept on carrying her. As we walked further down the track, she didn't have to lean on me as much. And by the time we were down at the beach, she was walking perfectly fine. She looked at me again, and I realized something was wrong. She had no dust in her hair, and it was lush and shiny again. It was as if she had just come from a fashion shoot.

"OK, well thanks for the...lift"

"Sure. It's fine. It's not a huge walk to get to the...beach"

Charlotte looked down at the ground, and I looked out towards the water. I hadn't meant to say that, it just slipped out. The four of us tried not to talk about it, and while we were together, we acted like it never happened. But I still talk about it to Rikki and Emma, like we always do. Us three will always be best friends, and Charlotte knew that she would never fit completely into the group.

I looked towards Charlotte to say goodbye, but she was gone already. As I looked down the beach, I saw her scuttling towards the main road. Probably her dad is coming to pick her up I thought. I turned back towards the main path, and I met up with Lewis. He must have been waiting for me.

"OK, do you want me to come? Or is that why you left me?"

"Please. Not this time Lewis. I'm sorry"

"It's OK Cleo. I'll see you later, OK"

"Sure. Love you"

"Love you too. Bye"

Lewis walked off towards the parking area. I imagine that he will just go down to the harbour and go fishing. He does that a lot. It seems odd, that since I'm a mermaid, he is hurting "my family" as such, but to tell the truth it's just a part of life. As long as he doesn't catch a mermaid, he's all good with me.

I went back down to the narrow path, and after a short walk, I reached the private beach. As I walked down to the water, I had an old memory, when I used to fear the water. I laughed out loud. I can't believe that I was scared I thought. But if I remember right, there was a good reason...

I put those thoughts out of my mind as I stepped into the water. I ran for it, trying to get as deep as I could so I wouldn't get beached. Before I knew it, my bronze tail was flicking behind me. I was wearing a bikini of coral, but amazingly it was perfectly comfortable. My hair was floating above my head in a halo. I smiled as I looked around the water.

I began to swim towards Mako Island. As I saw the tall volcano in the distance, a mysterious longing for my friends came into my mind. I don't know why I said no. I wanted to spend more alone time with Lewis, but that was not much of an excuse. I just hoped they weren't angry at me. They've probably forgotten me already, caught up in the fun.

I saw the underwater tunnel to the cave, and I gently smiled in the water. If I didn't know any better, I would have said that I was under the influence of the moon. But it wasn't a full moon tonight, trust me I triple checked. I started to swim faster and faster, and I shot through the cave into the crater pool.

The sun was beginning to low in the sky; it must have been later than I thought. I decided just to stay a little bit longer, and then I'd go back. Maybe I'll call Emma tonight, see how she's going. Or maybe I can go out to the movies with Lewis.

I suddenly heard a thump coming from behind me. I turned around quickly, but there wasn't anyone there. I was just being paranoid obviously. I don't usually come here without my friends, especially not this late at night.

She heard the thump again, and turned around. There still wasn't anyone there. She was about to turn around when she saw the walls. They seemed to be pulsing, as if the volcano was breathing. I decided to get going, it was getting a bit weird. Suddenly, little waves came floating across the water, and she defiantly felt some shaking.

Earthquake!

What should I do? I need to leave. Wait, is that smart?

While I thought about it, I thought I saw the top of the volcano get a little bit wider. Was the rock falling into the Moon Pool? I decided that I'd better go, the water would be safer than dry land.

I suddenly heard a loud cracking noise. Huge chunks of rock were crashing into the Moon Pool. I was honestly scared. My mind went blank. I just decided to get under the water. There must be something there.

Underneath the water, all seemed panicked. Chunks of rock were falling everywhere, and the shockwaves were banging through the water. I quickly looked around a saw and saw an overhang. It seemed quite small, but I didn't have much choice. I shut my ears out and crossed my fingers.

Eventually, the shockwaves died down, and I assumed the earthquake was over. I wanted to go, as fast as I can, and never come back again! But as soon as I reached the tunnel, I realized that a giant chunk of rock was blocking the way out. I tried everything to open it, pushing it, throwing rocks at it, even rushing into it.

Nothing worked.

I guess I had to walk my way out of the pool. I hadn't used it in a long time, but I still remembered the tunnel that I fell into. The tunnel that lead to a new beginning. I could try to crawl out of there. I grimaced, but I didn't have much choice.

I pushed my way up to the surface, and looked towards the tunnel. It wasn't there. All I could assume was that it was completely covered in rocks and rubble.

I was scared.

Now what am I supposed to do?

Am I stuck here?

_And I have just spurted out yet another chapter. I hope you like this chapter as much as I did. See what I mean about how each story is different. But I hope you are figuring out the connections between the three girls on this one day. They are all connected. I had a bit of trouble doing Cleo's POV, so tell me how I went. And other reviews will make me smile. And I would love it if you could check out my other stories (if you know them) and review on them as well! _


	5. The Big Day Pt3

_Yes, I am writing another story. Can you believe I've written this many stories in two nights! Well I haven't been that creative lately, so I guess it makes sense. I am writing them now because I am suddenly super inspired and I want to write it all down! And I am going away for a few weeks so I can leave all you people with some interesting info. I do not own the series, the directors or anyone else involved in the show. Enjoy!_

**The Big Day (Part 3)**

Rikki's POV

I was dreaming about the ocean. Endless oceans. I remember that I had to see Emma and Cleo about my latest adventures. I was swimming fast towards the Mako Island, but when I arrive, Emma and Cleo weren't there. Then I was out of Mako Island completely. It was deep, and I knew that the only reason I was alive was because of my bronze tail. The tail turned into feet, and I was beginning to drown. I started consulving and shaking in the water, but then I realized someone was actually shaking me awake.

I woke up bleary-eyed to see Emma standing above me, serious. I half sat up and looked at her. I was barely absorbed anything she was saying, but I nodded and pretended to make sounds of agreement. But as per usual, she saw straight through me.

"I have to go to the pool, before the big championship. You will come and watch, right?"

"Maybe"

"Well, wish us luck. Goodbye"

"Yeah. Bye"

As soon as Emma left, I snuggled back up into the bed. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get back to sleep. In the end, it just got too boring, and I decided that I'd get ready and go and watch some of the tournament.

I got changed slowly, trying to wake up all my stiff limbs. By the time my jacket was on, I felt more awake. I walked up to the mirror, and stared at myself. People said I look beautiful, but I'm not so sure about that. Well, at least not right now. I quickly took a brush and ripped at my hair with the brush until my scalp was burning, brushed my teeth and walked out the door.

It's a nice day today I thought, as I walked past the hotel. I wish Cleo had come; she would have loved this place. She always loved these types of quaint, sentimental villages, and she would gasp at the beautiful ocean. But of course, she'd be at the pool by now with Emma. As she should be. Just like I should be.

Emma told me to stay away from the main road. She even made me take a detour on the way back from the beach last night. All of that way, and Emma refused to tell me! I am going to find it out, if it's the last thing I do I thought. I sauntered through the town into the main road, and abruptly stopped completely.

The street was full of people. I thought that there might have been something wrong at the pool and they had evacuated, but then I saw a podium and I realized this was some type of meeting. The meeting seemed to be mainly elderly people. None of them seemed particularly rich, and all their faces were hard and lined from years of work. They had an odd sameness to them.

I moved closer to the crowd, trying to catch what the meeting was about. I knew that it was a private affair, but what if it was dangerous to the public, or if there was some other danger. I knew that I was just being nosy, but the excuses were working at least. I couldn't see the person at the podium, only that she was a woman and seemed younger than the others. I sometimes caught the odd word from her speech.

"Breaking traditions...Forbidden...Mistakes...We must do something. Anything"

The way she said the last sentence gave me a cold trickle down my back. It seemed very ominous, and I decided to get going. I didn't really want to hear any more. I should have avoided the street, just like Emma said. I turned to walk away from the street and barrelled straight into a child. I tried to make a hasty retreat.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, little girl. Can you please move"

"No" the little girl said with a smirk.

"Hey, you listen you little runt..."

Some of the older people at the back had turned around and seen me arguing with the village child. A whisper was spreading through the crowd. I turned quickly to get away, but the whisper had gotten to the alter, where the woman suddenly stopped her speech.

One man in particular was staring at me. His beady brown eyes wouldn't look away from me. His greased dirty blonde hair didn't move, not even in the wind. His plain clothes showed that he was one of the poorer in the crowd, but he seemed one of the most confident. I stared the man down, neither of us breaking eye contact. He turned towards the leader.

"This is defiantly one of them. She has the same look as the other one"

The whisper seemed to travel up to the alter yet again. This must be their phone service, running from house to house. I smiled at my own joke. I looked around at the crowd again. They didn't seem much happier than they were before; if anything they were looking angrier, even bordering on violent.

"Get her" the whisper was going around.

I honestly had no idea what to do. I felt like staying and fighting them off, but I knew I should probably have run. But I never run. So I decided that I'd watch them make the next move. Or should I run?

"Get the mermaid"

I realized what was happening just as it was too late. I began to run, but the beady eyed man had a bucket and threw the water inside at me. I decided that the only thing I could do was to use my powers. I couldn't avoid it, and there was nowhere to run, apart from the swimming pool.

Oh god! I have to get to Emma! All of this was running through my mind as the water was speeding towards me. Suddenly, the water stopped centimetres before it hit me. It moved back and coated the man in his own soapy bucket of water. He spluttered, and ran towards me.

Suddenly, the road began to glisten. The entire road was being replaced by ice. The crowd were slipping on the ice, and no matter how fast they tried to move, they couldn't get close.

I hadn't met anyone with powers like these before, although they reminded me of Charlotte's stronger powers when she inherited all three gifts. But this was different. I couldn't explain it. I turned around to face the powers.

Two people were standing at the end of the street, a boy and a girl. They defiantly stood out from the crowd, with their pale hair. The girl's hair was completely white, while the boy's was a very light blonde. The girl had milky blue eyes, while the boy had deep, inquisitive blue eyes. The oddest thing about them were their clothes however. The girl was dressed in a dress that seemed to be made of tinfoil. You could barely look at her. The boy seemed to go for a western costume, from the cowboy books, to the bandanna they wore on the top of their head. They were very odd, but at least they helped me.

I ran towards them. I didn't exactly trust them, but they must have been better than the angry mob slipping behind me.

As I was running closer to them, the ground began to rumble, rattling my teeth. The whole road began to tilt sideways, as I struggled to keep my balance. The shops began to fall onto the street, but they began to turn into ice. As they nearly hit me, I held out my hands. The entire shop turned into mist around me.

As I coughed and swiped away the steam, I saw that my two saviours were running away. They had turned the corner, but I saw a flash of brown cowboy boots. On impulse, I began to follow them. I was stuck quite a way behind them, but I could still hear the clink of cowboy boots. After a minute or two, I realized we were nearing the beach.

I ran through the car park after the brother and sister, but as I got onto the open patch of beach I realized that the sister was gone. I didn't really have time to figure out what happened to her, as I saw the boy run closer to the shore. I was beginning to gain on him, as he hesitated just before the water. He turned to face me.

"Will you come with me?"

"But who are you. My friends and I..."

"We know who your friends are. They have been warned"

"Well...thanks"

The boy seemed to smile at her, showing white teeth. He seemed to regret it soon after though, and the grin was replaced with a faint smile.

"Come with me?" he repeated.

"Can I ask one question though?"

He didn't answer. But I took that for a yes.

"What is your name?"

"Toby"

"Well Toby, shall we go?"

I ran into the water beside him. As I turned into a mermaid I glanced over at him. He didn't even look at me, so he either didn't care or had forgotten about me already. I slowly slipped underneath the water.

_Well, that chapter wasn't very good. I'm sorry! I just had a strong image in my mind, and I just couldn't express it properly in writing. I think so, anyway. I'd like to hear what you think! That is the end of my "Big Day" chapters, so you have to go in chronological order now. But I hope that you understood all the links between the three stories. If you didn't, I suggest that you read over them again. Otherwise, you'll be confused! Oh, and one more thing! I can't decide which character's POV to do next. Because they are still separated and all. Do you want to hear more of Rikki's experiences in the sea? Do you want to hear more about Cleo, and to know how she gets out of Mako, as well as the problem with Charlotte? Or do you want me to talk about Emma, and learn more about the violent villagers and the secret note? You tell me. Read and review PLEAE! Thanks _


	6. Disaster Scene

_Hey hey! Again! Well, even though it has only been a little while since I posted, one person chose and I wanted to do a story so much that I didn't bother about the others. But keep on posting, because I want you to choose all the perspectives for coming- up chapters. I will give each girl 3 separate chapters and you get to choose them. So that means you get to choose the next 9. Well actually 8, since I'm using one of Emma's. So two more of hers, three for Cleo and Rikki each. Oh and by the way, I do not own the show, or the directors, esc esc. Enjoy!_

**Disaster Scene**

Emma's POV

**When we were last with Emma...**

She had no idea who would have sent the letter however. Who in this village would know anything about their ability? She had never turned into a mermaid before now, and there was no one who knew the secret anywhere near.

Suddenly, a face flashed into her mind. In the crowd, dark brown eyes gave her a piercing look as she ran. Outside the hotel, and inside, the boy was watching her. And who knows where else he could have been.

It must have been Dan.

She suddenly heard a loud snap behind her. She turned around to see Dan taking a picture of the note that she was holding. He then turned and smiled at her.

"Well, this is defiantly going to be front page in the school newspaper"

**And back to our story...**

"I don't know what you're taking about" I said loftily.

"I think you perfectly well know what we're talking about" Dan answered, with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Fine. What do you know?"

Dan looked away from her steely glare, his fringe falling over his eyes completely. I had no idea what he was doing. He was nibbling at his pen, and seemed to be saying something under his breath. His other hand was gently stroking his hair. He must have done that on purpose, so he could put down my guard I thought.

Unexpectedly, he flicked his hair out of his eyes. It happened so fast, I was surprised he hadn't broken his neck. When I looked at him, he stared back, this time a bit more nervous. He didn't seem cocky as was before. But I wondered, was he faking or instead starting to show his true colours. I tapped my foot, waiting for an answer.

Looking up at me, he replied.

"Do you really want to know? Or would you rather just tell me yourself?"

I twisted my face into an expression that I thought looked innocent. He looked unconvinced, so I decided to use his tactic, and put my head to the ground. There was a tense silence, as the unspoken words hung into the air. I finally broke the silence.

"First I want to know about the letter you gave me. What was the treaty you mentioned? And why would you try and hurt us, what have we done?"

Now Dan had gone from a smile to an astonished look. He looked around, as if trying to find something, or someone. His completely broke eye contact. He seemed confused.

"I thought you were the one giving the note. Wait, so you only got it just now? Then who put it into your stuff? I didn't remember seeing anyone, but then again I was a bit preoccupied with the races and stuff..."

Now it was my turn to be confused. Wait, so it wasn't him who sent the note after all? Than who was Dan really, and why was he popping up everywhere I went? Who sent the note for that matter? Was Dan as innocent as he seems, or is there something he isn't telling me?

"Wait, who did you think I was?"

"Uh, the person sending out the notes. It wasn't you though, obviously"

"Wait, there were other notes?"

"Yeah, they're right here"

Dan reached into his pocket, and pulled 3 notes out. Each of them were exactly the same

_**We know what you are**_

_**Keep out of the protected areas stated in the contract**_

_**Leave before anyone gets hurt**_

"I have been finding them ever since you got here. After you left the beach, I noticed a note flying through the air. I caught it, and that was the first one. You actually nearly knocked me down this morning as you were coming down the hotel stairs. But when I walked down to the bottom, I saw one of the notes at the foot of the staircase. And the last one I found on the main road, where you walk to get to the pools. And now this one makes four"

"...And you thought that I was the one carrying the notes. I understand why though. I mean, they were following me whenever I went. You must have thought that I was dropping them"

Dan was staring at me, as I continued.

"And they do look suspicious, and by the threat at the end almost dangerous. So you decided to keep track of me, and try and find out who the note was being sent to. The culprit must have been smart. At the busiest time of the game, he snuck a note into my towel and must have mingled into the crowd and left. And you saw me reading the note, and you thought..."

"That I had proof that you were the note-giver" Dan finished the sentence for me.

"But then who sent the note in the first place, and why would he make us meet?" I wondered aloud.

Dan only shrugged his shoulders and kept on looking around. He began to make me a bit skittish, so I pushed his shoulder. His eyes focused on me again.

"Stop it. You're just scaring yourself. Let's take this one step at a time, alright? First we need to get out of the pool area, it's too exposed. Then I am going to get Rikki, grab my brother and get out of this town. Simple, safe and logical"

I turned and walked away. He kept in step with me, but didn't try to talk. I guess that he could take a hint. Smart guy I thought to myself. I decided that the easiest way to get back was go through the Main Street. I didn't really want to, but the sooner I got out of here, the better.

As we got closer to the Main Street, the area seemed to get much quieter. I didn't hear any birds, flies or any other type of creature. Also, the lack of people in the busiest part of town seemed discomforting, I only quickened my pace. Dan turned towards me.

"Wait, I think we should find another way. Something isn't right about this area"

"Well, I need to get back fast, so we aren't stopping"

He started to move faster, but he seemed a bit unstable on his feet. He was shaking ever so slightly. But I can't say I was much better myself. All I could think about was Elliot, and Rikki. It gave me a bit more courage. I grabbed onto Dan's hand, and pulled him along. As I looked at him, he was blushing.

"Oh, come on. Really?" I said

Before he could answer though, we turned into Main Street. There was barely anything left. The road was completely jagged, split in half. Mud was already seeping through the cracks. The buildings seemed to have fallen in on themselves, and were completely ruined. The oddest thing though was the far side of the street. There was nothing there. No buildings at all, no trace of there ever being anything there.

I suddenly heard a light trickling noise and I looked down towards the ground. Slight dribbles of water were tickling the sides of my shoes. Luckily, they were thick and sturdy, but it still frightened me. I learnt to be wary of water when I first got my powers, and now I was very anxious, waiting for something to happen.

But there was nothing.

"I don't understand...How could this happen? Should we go back the other way?" Dan asked, worried.

"No, we've come this far, I am not going back. Besides, who knows what could have happened behind us now. Let's just hurry and get off the street" I replied.

"But this place was completely annihilated. Two streets down, the area looks fine. When we were at the pool, there was no sign of any earthquake. Is this place haunted or something?"

Emma stood solidly and thought about what he said. Something seemed out of place in the sentence, but she couldn't grasp it. And then she suddenly remembered.

"But there was a shake. It wasn't strong, but don't you remember the block falling off the roof. And the building seemed to tremble a little bit?"

"I don't remember a tremble. And I'm sure the block was just an accident"

"No, I'm sure of it"

"Maybe..."

Dan looked unconvinced. I feel like a teacher I thought. He seemed nervous to try anything, sometimes scared, and he didn't understand anything. The only good thing I could say about him was that he was very probing, and inquisitive. But we didn't have time for his talents right now.

"Let's just get out of here, alright" I said, frustrated.

Dan stumbled a few times on the road, and even I nearly lost my balance once or twice. I was very lucky Dan had decided to stay; otherwise I may have been stuck on the ground as a mermaid. And that would not have been good. Getting through the street was agonizingly slow, but once they were through they ran for the hotel.

When they reached the hotel, they looked at it in amazement. Nothing seemed to have changed at all. There was not one thing broken, or out of place. The place must have only affected Main Street I thought. Dan and I looked at each other, and managed a faint smile at each other.

"Well, I guess we made it..." Dan said to me.

"Yeah, I guess we did. Well thanks for all the help. Nice to meet you. Oh and by the way, maybe you shouldn't publish that story. Half the school will think you're bonkers, and the owners of the notes might get angry. See you"

"Wait! You can't just leave like that! I need your help! Aren't you at all curious?" Dan said, catching my arm.

I shrugged it off. I was curious, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Look, I think it'll be better to forget it. Now I really should be going. Goodbye"

"Can I at least have your number?"

Emma turned to stare at him. He flicked his hair, but now that she'd met him, it seemed more of a nervous gesture than a cocky one.

"Fine, I'll take yours"

Dan quickly snatched the pen from behind his ear, and carefully and slowly wrote his number on a scrap of paper. Of course I was going to throw it away as soon as he got out of my sight. Of course I was. As if I wanted to talk to a guy like him again. She turned to face him. He blushed.

"Bye"

She flashed him a rare grin, and walked into the hotel before he could say anything else to her. She looked at the perfectly undamaged hotel and breathed a sigh of relief. She could hear the celebrations upstairs. I just hoped it was all OK. The receptionist was gone, for some reason. I hoped there wasn't a problem.

I grimly marched to the room and opened the door. Elliot and his friends were sitting around the room, chatting excitedly. When they saw Emma's expression though, they made a hasty retreat. Elliot waved goodbye, and turned to me.

"What's going on Emma? I can tell that something's up?"

"Look, Elliot I'm fine. We're leaving early though. Can you just go get Rikki and then we can all pack and get out of here"

Elliot frowned at me.

"Rikki? Isn't she with you?" Elliot said.

"No..." Emma replied.

She thought about the Main Street, and how Rikki might have been there. I mean, she promised to be at the game, and she never showed up. But that's just Rikki. But if she had decided to come, it would have been easier for her to go through the Main Street. There was a knock on the door while she was having this internal battle.

"Elliot, get the door" she yelled at him.

He came back after a minute, laughing. He handed a slip of paper into Emma's hand, and talked about what had happened at the door.

There had been a girl at the door, who was wearing a tinfoil dress. It was so shiny he could barely see her. She handed him a letter, saying it was for "the girl" and that it was very private.

Emma grabbed the slip of paper and unfolded it. This was another note, but with a notable difference in the writing.

_**We know who you are**_

_**The mermaid is fine with us**_

_**Take your brother and leave now**_

_**Before it's too late**_

_OK, well that is one of her chapters done. I actually quite liked doing this one, it was a challenge but I got there eventually. There are still two more Emma chapters available. And three chapters for both Rikki and Cleo. So you guys can choose any of the character for the next chapter, even Emma if you want. I am going away for the next week on camp, but keep the reviews coming guys, they're real motivating. See you soon _


	7. Super Sphere

_Well, I am officially back from camp! Yay! It was pretty hard out, but I had an idea and I don't want it to go out of my head, so here you go. I've always had trouble with Cleo, so I will need LOTS of reviews to see how her POV is going. Oh, and I am doing Cleo's POV now, so now there is 2 for Cleo and Emma, and 3 for Rikki. And for the record, you don't need to feel obliged to pick Rikki just because she has one more. But if you want to hear from her, say so!_

_And I want to especially commemorate H20Girl101, she is the only one who is actually choosing the POVs. So thanks very much._

_Enjoy! _

**Ultra-Sphere**

Cleo's POV

**When we were last with Cleo...**

But as soon as I reached the tunnel, I realized that a giant chunk of rock was blocking the way out. I tried everything to open it, pushing it, throwing rocks at it, even rushing into it.

Nothing worked.

I guess I had to walk my way out of the pool. I could try to crawl out of there. I grimaced, but I didn't have much choice.

I pushed my way up to the surface, and looked towards the tunnel. It wasn't there. All I could assume was that it was completely covered in rocks and rubble.

I was scared.

Now what am I supposed to do?

Am I stuck here?

**And back to our story...**

I nervously flicked my eyes around the room, at a total loss at what I could do. I began to pace back and forth around the Moon Pool, or what was left of it, as if expecting an exit to magically pop up in front of me. I knew that I had to do something, but I had no idea what?

I wished Emma and Rikki were here with me. I imagined Emma standing still and staunch, taking in all the surroundings and changes, thinking of all the most logical ways to escape. Rikki would be frustrated, getting up and trying everything. She would try moving rocks, digging holes, ram the underwater path even harder.

But I wasn't Emma. Or Rikki. I was stuck right in between the two, thinking logically like Emma, but following my instincts just like Rikki. But I wasn't as strong as them in that way. I had both of their skills, but I was weaker at both. They never said it out loud, but it always hung out there.

I sat down on a nearby rock, and thought about everything in the room that I could use. There were lots of rocks obviously, and sand on the ground. And that was honestly about it. Oh, and myself of course. That was what we were taught at school anyway, that the best tools we ever have are ourselves. None of these items seemed to help me, at least at the moment, so I decided to approach it in a different way.

I thought about the entire room, trying to remember everything possible about the entrances, and how everything had changed. The main entrances were closed of course. But the room must have shifted somehow. The only difference I would see was the top of the volcano. It was split wide open, giving the moonlight much more access to the pool. With all of those rocks free, maybe I could free climb my way out. But I failed badly at PE at school, and I didn't really want to risk it.

I suddenly had a thought of Charlotte in the Moon Pool. The last time she had entered as far as I know, it was when she lost her powers. When we had fought before, she had made a giant snake with three heads to fight us. We had won, defeating both the snake and her, causing her to weaken her and letting us use our full powers to convince her to give up her powers. To do this, we had to use all of our powers combined however.

But was there a way I could get out of the pool with my powers at least? I wasn't as strong as Charlotte or my other friends, but the Moon Pool is known to strengthen our powers. There was one idea that jumped into my mind, but I dismissed it immediately. It was impossible, it has to be. None of us girls had even attempted to use our powers to such an extreme. I may as well give it a try though I reasoned to myself.

But what if...

"Just do it" I muttered to myself.

I pushed out my hand and began to twist it around, as I always do when I use my power. Little spurts of water came out of the Moon Pool, narrowly missing me. I needed to push my power further than ever, not just twist my hand.

I propellered my one arm around quickly, hoping that it would increase my powers a bit. My power did get stronger, but it was out of control. A tidal wave came shooting towards me and drenched me in water. I groaned as the familiar tingle spread through my legs.

Twenty minutes later, I was dry again. Lying down on the rocky ground, I had come up with another plan to extend my powers. I had a feeling this one would work. I could only hope so anyway. I put out my arm completely straight, and began to push outwards. I then began to spin around slowly, pushing my powers as far as I could. I felt like a rubber band, ready to snap at any point.

By this point, I was quickly twirling around. From the brief glimpses of the water, I realized that my powers really were as strong as Emma or Rikki's, maybe even stronger. I eventually slowed and stopped, pushing with all my might to keep the power functional. I felt like I was holding up a car, my power was beginning to crush me.

I turned to face the sphere. I had created a giant ball of water, floating slightly above the Moon Pool. When I looked at the pool, it looked very shallow, almost empty. I was beginning to pant, I needed to do this quick.

I jumped into the middle of the sphere. I hung suspended in the air, waiting to turn into a mermaid. Gold sprinkles spread in a fan around me, as my tail appeared. The power became easier to control now. The pressure was still crushing, but at least I could breathe again!

I lifted both of my arms to the sky, and willed the sphere to move up to the top of the volcano. Very slowly, I inched my way up towards the top of the volcano, the sphere moving lower and lower. Every second I felt pain in my stomach, it was hard to breathe. I needed to get to the top.

My powers were turning against me. I could barely breathe, and my tail was beginning to move to a dark yellowish colour. How much longer could it take!

I finally drew level to the hole in the volcano. I began to breathe a sigh of relief, but I found that I couldn't breathe out. I needed to move sideways now, and quickly. I began to see spots, and I still wasn't moving. I suddenly flung my arm out sideways in one last attempt.

My entire body was wretched free of the sphere, and I landed on sharp stones. I barely even felt the pain, and I began to gulp down all the air I could manage. After about five minutes, I was finally starting to feel that I could breathe again. I felt utterly exhausted, and wished I could sleep right where I was.

But I had to move.

I stood up on my feet, and slipped back onto the ground. Again, the rocks didn't hurt my feet. I got up once more, and wavered on my feet. I fell forward. I felt a slight pain in my feet this time as I fell. I looked back.

My legs were covered in dark yellow scales!

_I still don't know why Cleo gives me so much trouble! But I pushed my way through, and I think it came out alright in the end, I hope so anyway. I need some reviews guys, I feel like I am only writing this story for about two people. It's fairly depressing actually. So who do you want to hear from next? Do another chapter with Cleo, go back to Emma or begin Rikki's adventures in the sea? Comment in!_

_OK, so I have 10 reviews overall so far, right? So what I am going to do, is keep on writing the fanfiction. But I am not going to post another chapter until I get three more reviews. Only three! I mean some people ask for 15, I ask for 3! So I am not being mean, I am being tame. I hope you enjoyed _


	8. Running

_Now I know you guys wanted to have either Cleo or Rikki, and I chose Cleo. However, I have to do a pre-chapter thing. But I am going to call it a real chapter anyway. I don't know if you would have ever thought about this side of the story, but I decided it was needed for this particular part of the book. I might use the person again, but only if you tell me it is good. Oh, and just so you know I don't own the show or any of its characters or anything like that. Well, enjoy and wish me luck!_

_Again, I am really starting to like H20Girl101, because she is seriously awesome! Thanks for all the ideas and advice, I really appreciate it _

**On The Run**

Charlotte's POV

Am I really the bad guy?

Sure I'm not a bald man stroking a cat, but it seems obvious to the girls and Lewis that I am the nasty, stuck up girl who tried to steal away Cleo's boyfriend. Not to mention trying to destroy their powers.

They haven't ever said it out loud, but it hangs unspoken in the air. You can see it in Rikki's sharp glances when she thinks I'm not looking. Whenether I ask a question, Emma grimly frowns at me. Lewis hasn't even made eye contact with me properly since I lost my powers.

Whenether Cleo looks at me; I can see the pain in her eyes. She didn't hate me like the other girls, instead, she pitied me. The pity feels even worse than the hate. I can understand hate; I understand why they hate me. Yet, I don't understand Cleo's pity at all. Why would she pity me? She had more reason to hate me than any of the other girls.

I will never be part of the group. The Three Musketeers. But I accepted that, I knew that when I began to hang out with them. To our other friend, the girls and I seem like great friends. But there will always be a wall between us. Their tails.

I admit when I got my powers, I became conceited. All of the power went straight to my head, and I craved more. But even if the girls would never admit it, I know that most people would do the exact same thing.

Power comes at a heavy price.

When I got angry, my powers went out of control. The girls always thought that I was using my powers in anger on purpose, but my powers were too strong for me to handle.

And on the last night I had my tail, I had looked into the full moon. I was affected by the Moon; I wasn't strong enough to resist it. If I had my wits, I wouldn't have ever done that. No matter how much I disliked them, they earned their tails as fairly as I did.

I wasn't happy that they took my powers, but maybe it was for the best. At least, that's what I told myself.

I opened my eyes, looking over the beach. I could see Mako Island over in the distance. After everything that happened, I still felt strangely drawn to the island. I never took the boat over though. If I went back to Mako, I knew that the girls would take it personally. Instead, I came to the beach and soaked it in.

The girls could be back at any time. I probably should get going I thought. I stood up and prepared to leave. I saw a man staring at me. His light blonde hair shone against his dark skin. He seemed ageless as he stared at me. I began to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"What are you staring at" I asked savagely.

"You have no right to be here. You have no right to stare at that island. Don't lie to me, Charlotte Watsford. I know exactly what you are".

The man stared her down.

"How do you know my name? You know what? I don't even care. I would say it was nice to meet you, but it really wasn't" I said angrily.

I stood up quickly, grabbed my towel and walked away. As I got out of sight, I began to move faster. I kept on looking back, seeing if he was following. I turned suddenly and whacked straight into Cleo. I tried to grab onto the rock but I missed. I hit the ground hard, my head whacking hard against the ground. I saw stars.

As soon as I could see again, I stood up. I suddenly remembered the dark skinned man, and started to walk away. I stumbled for a second, but I kept on walking.

"Stop for a minute" I heard Cleo say from behind me.

I started to keep on moving, but I realized I couldn't do that to Cleo. No matter who the man was, I shouldn't just leave Cleo to meet him. I decided to try and stall her, hoping that the man would get lost and go the other way.

"No. I can't. I really have to go. Really. Now."

I knew that Cleo would try and help me now. Cleo was a smart enough girl, but she was very predictable. I used that to my own advantage when I had my powers, but I guess now I will have to use it to actually help her. I still felt a bit bad though.

"Are you sure you're OK Charlotte" Cleo said to me.

Damn. Maybe she isn't as predictable as I thought.

"Nothing. I promise. Please, you don't have to help me"

Before I knew it, she was carrying down to the main beach. I honestly wished that she didn't have such an amazing boyfriend, otherwise I think we might have been quite good friends. Before I knew it, we were back at the main beach.

"Thanks for the...lift" I said to her.

She said something to me then that I didn't even absorb. I had just seen the man who had been at the beach. He was staring at me, and beginning to walk towards me. I quickly looked towards Cleo, who was thankfully turned away.

I ran away as fast as I could. My head was beginning to ache again and my heart was beating like a drum. My breathing became heavy and I was slowing down more and more. As I turned the corner away from the beach, I had to stop for a second.

My mouth was as dry as a desert, and my eyesight was getting a bit fuzzy. That fall must have really hurt me I thought. At that point, I realized I couldn't run anymore. I sank down to the ground. I saw him approach me, and standing right in front of me. I closed my eyes as he touched my face. I was suddenly drenched in water. I struggled to breathe under the torrent, but eventually it seemed to stop. I opened my eyes.

I was lying on the shore of Mako Island. How did that happen? I thought it was just a second, but he must have knocked me unconscious. Suddenly, I was shivering. A gust of wind burst along the beach. I stood up. My short white pants and plain green top were soaking wet, and my hair was plastered to my face.

I must have looked a mess. Now, how did I get off the island?

Of course I didn't have a tail anymore, so it wasn't like I could swim away. My phone was officially ruined from my mystery trip to Mako. To tell the truth, the only thing I could think of was getting to higher ground. At least I would have a higher chance of getting seen. But I couldn't go into the Moon Pool. Under any circumstances.

As I stood up, I saw a piece of bright pink paper next to me, held down with a stone. It was obviously meant for me. The paper looked brand new and not wet at all. I turned over the piece of paper.

_**The hunt has begun**_

Four simple words had sent a shiver down my spine.

I had to get off this island.

Now!

I heard a shape walking along the beach towards me. I quickly ran for the bush and got behind it just in time. I couldn't see much of the person, but I could tell that it was not the same man who had caught me before. This man was slender, and with much lighter skin.

"...Around here somewhere. Are you sure you dropped her off at Mako? Well, no need to yell about it. The others are here, yes..."

The man kept on walking around the beach until he was out of sight. But as shaft of moonlight came out just before he left. His silver hair seemed to sparkle as the moon hit it. He turned the corner and was out of sight.

For once in my life, I was stumped. I had no idea what was going on. I had no idea what would happen to me. I had no idea what to do.

When were Emma, Cleo and Rikki when you needed them?

I looked up towards the sky in desperation, asking the Moon for help, and I saw a miraculous sight. A gigantic sphere of water was slowly floating in the sky, with Cleo lying in the middle.

Her whole body was covered in scales, but she had no tail. Even with the scales however, you could easily see it was here. The water seemed to magnify her, and her face alone was free of scales. I knew she was my only hope. I began to sprint up to the top of the mountain, hoping that I got there before the hunters.

I began to feel woozy again, but I knew I couldn't stop. I saw in the distance a flashlight, its beam dancing around the sleeping forest. I sped up, hoping that my endurance would last just a bit longer.

I finally reached the top of the volcano. I looked down the crater and saw the Moon Pool. It was in complete ruins, rocks spread throughout it. There must have been some sort of eruption or earthquake, but I didn't feel it. Maybe I was in such a deep sleep I didn't notice, or maybe it had something to do with the Moon Pool in particular.

I noticed Cleo near the crater. She still had scales, but they were only on her legs now. She was staring at them in horror. But she didn't have time for staring at her new scales.

"Cleo!" I screamed out, running towards her.

Cleo looked at her scales, then at me and her eyes looked angry. But I guess she saw my expression after that, because her face puckered up in fear.

I finally reached her and knelt down by her side. She looked utterly exhausted, as well as scared and confused. Her body was reacting strangely and was growing scales. She was scared about it, and so was I. But we had to figure out her scale problems later.

We didn't have any time left.

"They're coming"

_Well, I thought I did alright for Charlotte's perspective. I just did that to explain why Charlotte was acting so odd when Cleo saw her, and I am making the connections between what is happening with Emma and Rikki. I hope I did OK with her, I was trying to make her seem like she was in the TV series but I tried to add a bit more depth as well. Tell me how I went._

_I am going to show you the next chapter once I see 4 reviews. Until then, adios!_


	9. The Hunt Has Begun

_Well, it took a bit longer this time but I got my four reviews again, so I can send out the next chapter in the series. Just so you know, this is Cleo's POV, so we only have one of hers still free. But I'd rather keep on going with the girls until they are each on 1, and then we can choose the final three in the order you want, alright? Well, I have tried to make this one better, and I hope I've succeeded! Well, enjoy and please review _

**The Hunt Has Begun**

Cleo's POV

"What do you mean, they're coming?" I said, panicked.

"I don't know. They are coming to get rid of us. I think they mean, like...us. Where are the others? We need to get help! We're stuck here, if you haven't realized! Come on! We have to hide, at least"

Charlotte always seemed to get cranky when her life is in danger I thought. I almost smiled at my not-so-funny joke, but quickly sobered up as I looked at Charlotte. Her face was pale as a sheet, and she was clutching herself. Charlotte almost looked like she was snarling, but it was a face of true fear. This couldn't be a joke.

"Who, whose coming"

"I don't know! I don't know! They were following me today, and I got caught and taken here, and now they're hunting me. And I can't get off. And..."

Charlotte was sobbing as she was speaking, and I couldn't hear properly what she was saying. I didn't understand why Charlotte was so scared. She had been through worse, and been stronger than this. Something had cracked in her tonight, and I was the first to see it.

"Charlotte. CHARLOTTE. Get a hold of yourself. If they're coming after us, shouldn't we be going? Why don't you come down to the beach with me, and hide while I go back to land to get Lewis? How does that sound"

"No, you can't leave me!"

I chose to ignore her. I know that sounds like I'm heartless, but I just didn't know what to say. No matter what happened, I would have to leave her eventually. And she knew that. So I strode off towards the beach, and left Charlotte to amble beside me.

I was beginning to tire as I got nearer to the water. Moving up from that cave had worn me out, and trying to hack my way through this entire bush was a new experience. I was seriously relieved when the bushes began to thin and slight snippets of the beach were beginning to show.

Just as I was about to step out onto the beach, a hand came from behind me and smothered my mouth, and pulled me back. I began to scream silently as I turned to face my attacker. It was Charlotte. She seemed a bit more composed now, as she slowly put one finger to her lips.

"Listen" she whispered.

I heard nothing at first. Just the rustling of the trees in a midnight breeze and the occasional sound from some animal in the forest. Just as I was about to say something to Charlotte, I heard a humming noise, coming towards us.

It was a dark skinned man wearing a silver jumpsuit. His hair was a very light blonde, making his whole body seem to glow. I stared at him in awe, and turned to Charlotte. She looked like she had just been electrocuted. I was guessing that Charlotte had met this man before. He was talking on a cellphone as he passed us.

"Completely ruined. The volcano has completely fallen apart. The pool is very unstable, this shouldn't have happened. Has Julia really gone this far? We have to take some sort of action, that's why we have to take the girl. Yes..."

The man walked out of range again, as Charlotte and I stared at each other, baffled by the convocation. If these people were trying to hunt down mermaids, then why were they so worried about the Moon Pool being destroyed?

I shook her head in puzzlement. Nothing seemed to make any sense anymore.

I decided that we had to move on. I decided to sprint for the beach, but Charlotte clung onto my arm, refusing to let go. Finally, I turned to face her.

"Fine! Come down with me to the water to say goodbye, but you know that I will have to go, don't you? Or else we will be stuck here, indefinably"

Charlotte didn't answer for once, but ran ahead of me, down towards the shore. She gestured for me to follow her. I gave a sigh of impatience, and swiftly followed behind her.

As I landed in the shallows, I began to run for deep water. I didn't make it in time as I felt the familiar bubbling feeling in my legs. But something was wrong. Very wrong. The sprinkles that usually surrounded me were gone, and in their place was faint fizzles, barely seen on this dark night. I also could tell that I had legs, although they were numb and tingling. I turned back and looked towards my tail. I was in for a shocking sight.

There were no scales on me at all; I was just wearing my normal clothes. One of my legs was completely normal, but the other was mutilated. Half of a tail stuck out of the leg, and without any scales it could have been mistaken for sheets of plastic. Although there was no blood, it hurt. But the pain was nothing compared to the shock.

I turned to Charlotte, eyes pleading for help. But she was looking back towards the shore, where the dark skinned man was walking towards us. His pale blue eyes seemed to widen as he came closer to us. A sudden gust of wind ran through the bay, ruffling his silver clothes. He was too busy staring at Charlotte.

Charlotte began to run past me, into the water. The dark skinned man threw out his arm, creating a bubble of water, but bigger than mine. It sped up and engulfed Charlotte, stifling her scream as she was sucked up into it.

I saw her face staring at me like a corpse as she floated slowly around the bubble. She was trying to say something, but her face was beginning to distort as ripples moved across the surface. She curled up into a ball and was just closing her eyes, when the man twisted his hand.

The entire sphere exploded, showering me in water as she struggled to find a breath. For a second she was able to stick her head out underneath the endless waterfall, to see an empty beach. Both the man and Charlotte had disappeared. It was as if they were never there.

I slipped under the water yet again.

I closed my eyes to utter a silent plea to someone, anyone to help. Suddenly, everything went silent. I felt the pressure of water lift off me, and I was instantly dry. Scared, I opened my eyes.

I was lying on our beach, just as I was when this first started. I jumped up, checking all over my body to check for any bruises or anything. There was no sign of anything wrong with me. I was almost convinced it was a dream. But as I looked down at my feet, I realized that my right leg was still half a tail. But as soon as I had seen it, it disappeared.

I trudged towards home. I tried to move fast, but after everything I was completely exhausted. Eventually, I finally came to my front door and forced myself through. It was nearing midnight by now and standing by the stairs...

"Oh no..."

Was my dad.

"Where have you been" he demanded to know.

"I've just been...out with Emma and Rikki"

"But you said they were away for the weekend!"

"They came back early"

"But that's no excuse, you're late and..."

"Look, can we talk about this tomorrow. Please, Dad"

"You are so grounded. Go to your room!"

And that was the end of that conversation. I didn't even bother to argue with my Dad, I just didn't have the energy tonight. I took the stairs bit by bit, and by the time I got to the top I was nearly asleep. Something was very wrong. Kim suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs.

"You are in so much..."

"Shut up"

I shoved past my startled sister, moved into my room and slammed the door shut. I heard Kim begin to whine about me. Yay, now I'll defiantly be grounded I thought to myself. I lay down on my lumpy mattress and shifted about. I then proceeded to pick up the phone. I needed to call Emma.

It went straight to answer phone

Hey guys, I'm sorry I'm not here. But feel free to leave a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you. Bye.

"Hey, it's Cleo. I urgently need to talk to you; there's been some sort of earthquake down at Mako. Things aren't good at all. That isn't all that's bad though, believe me. I can't explain now, but please PLEASE get back to me as SOON as you can"

Next, I tried Rikki's phone.

Hello...I got ya! This is Rikki's phone. I'm not here, but you may as well leave a message if you really need me, and I promise I'll get back to you when I can. Bye.

"That answering machine message is not funny Rikki. It really isn't. I need you and Emma to come back home as soon as you can. There is something very wrong going on here, and I don't know if I can do it without you. Please get back to me. Please"

This was hopeless. Why wouldn't they have their phones? They wouldn't be out this late, and I would have thought that at least Emma would have brought her phone when they went out? And the phones aren't out of battery; otherwise it would have gone straight to answering machine! They could be swimming, but we aren't usually ever out this late!

My mind was full of bad possibilities. The men at the island could be with them over there. They could have been hurt in the accident. They might even be ignoring me! Now what!

Suddenly, it came to me. Lewis.

"Hey Cleo! Where did you go tonight? I couldn't find you anywhere. Are you alright?"

"No, Lewis. No"

_Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter this time. I am sorry if they are starting to go downhill, but if they are you should tell me really. I found it hard-ish to write, but I got the original ideas down. Now, I'm wondering if you remember Julia from the H20 series. I wouldn't think so, but if you do say so, alright. Now, there is one more of Emma's and two of Rikki's. Do you want to know if Emma will go home or look for Rikki? Or do you want to find out what actually happened to Rikki after she slipped into the ocean? _

_Reviews would be loved by me! I'm not starting the next chapter until I get...hm...4 more reviews. But more would be even better _

_H20Girl101, still is loving you and your reviews. Thanks for sticking by the story as well. And that goes for all of you. Another thanks goes to WillowSuzzaGleeee, because although you are stuck chapters behind, your reviews for each are still great __ Thanks for reading!_


	10. Into The Deep

_Wow, it has been so long! I have been real busy with exams and stuff, but they're just about over now, so I had the urge to write. And to add onto that, I have this horrible habit of writing bits of each fanfics and then making new ones. I am actually in the middle of making about 8 at once, just one idea and I'm off. But this one is most popular, so I thought you all deserved an update. This is Rikki's POV (because of H20Girl of cource) and I hope you enjoy it._

_We have two more Rikkis after this, one Cleo and one Emma. I don't own the series, or any of the character involved (apart from my OC's of cource). Love some reviews!_

**Into The Deep**

Rikki's POV

Blue. All that I could see was blue. The sea was a rich saphire blue, sparkling in the sun's glare. There were only fleeting clouds, leaving the sky almost completly blue. The sun sent sparkles through the water, making beautiful rainbows. Any sign of land had faded a while back. It was only after swimming through the water for a few hours that I really began to think about what I had done.

I was following a random boy through the ocean to a completly unknown destination. I mean, my father taught me better than that. But he saved me from those villagers, and he has powers, so I guess since he is a mermaid as well, we are on the same side. Yeah, he has a tail. It's a beautiful dark blue, it matches his eyes beautifully.

Warped, I know. But even if I wanted to go back, it was a bit too late anyway, wasn't it. But it was time to find out a bit more about the elusive Toby.

I stopped. He didn't even turn around! I guess he wasn't as nice as I thought.

"Oy!"

He stopped suddenly and turned to face me. He gave me a cute smile, which I reluctantly returned. I then shook myself. He was going to leave me! I swam up close to him.

"It's time for you to tell me everything. Who are you? Where are we going? How do you know who I am?"

"Later"

"Oh no, you don't get away that easy. Hey, stop!"

He really didn't like to talk, did he I thought to myself as I swam forward to block him off. He wasn't smiling now. He didn't seem angry though. He had a very strong face, it reminded me a bit of Zane. But that's the only resembalance I could find anyway.

"I'm not allowed to say anything. I'm sorry"

"Well, you better tell me something, or else I'm swimming"

"Where?"

He had me there. I had no idea where to go. Heck, I didn't even know if I was nearer Australia or New Zealand! How far away am I from Mako anyway? Speaking of Mako, what would Emma and Cleo be thinking? I mean, Toby said that a message was sent to Emma, but he could have been lying. And where was his little girlfriend, anyway? More and more questions werer popping into my head as I thought of them.

"Fine. But I still have some questions that I'm sure you can answer. Like, where's your girlfriend?"

"What is that?"

Was this guy for real? When was he born, the fricken 1600s. Who knows, maybe he was. That's what I could ask him about, a bit more about himself. But first, I had to figure out what happened to the girl with him.

"Tinfoil girl! Why isn't she with us? What happened to her? She was running with us, and then she just...well...wasn't there"

"Sandy has other duties to do. She'll join us soon enough"

You have got to be kidding me! Seriously, the mermaid was called Sandy! Must have been some mean parents who would name their daughter Sandy. And she's a mermaid. But knowing their extreme knowlege of the modern age, they probably don't even understand the joke.

"And how is her Reef going? Her mother"

He didn't even answer. OK, this is not working out. I can't swim forever with a guy who dosen't understand what the word 'girlfriend' is, yet alone a joke!

He started swimming again. I just wanted to shake him until he gave me the answers. But I had a feeling that shaking him wouldn't be the smartest idea. I guess just swimming with him for a while would do for now, but I was going to get those answers, whether he liked it or not.

I don't know how long we were swimming for, probably hours. I zoned out for goodness knows how long. He'd had more than enough time to think about his answers, and this time I was going to get them. I decided to boil him. Just a little bit, mind you. As soon as I did, he spun around and swam straight towards me rapidly.

"Rule 3: Never use your powers for harm against another mermaid" Toby stated neutrally, as if he had repeated the phrase hundreds of times.

"Great, there are mermaid rules against harming other mermaids. Oh, arrest me, please" I said to him mockingly.

He just looked at me again, and looked like he was about to swim again.

"Wait, wait. Stop, please. You owe me at least some answers. I know you can't tell me about where I am going, or what is at this place, but can you tell me how far away we are"

"We are close now. Let's go"

"No. I'm not going with you anymore. I'll take my chances in the open sea I think. I would say it was nice to meet you, but it really wasn't"

I began to swim off, knowing that he would come after me. Nobody would be heartless enough to let a girl go alone into open sea. Even as a mermaid, I could easily never find land. I wasn't dissapointed. This time it was Toby who swam in front of me.

"Fine. What do you want to know"

"Why don't you talk more"

He looked completly baffled at the question. I figured it would throw him off a bit, make him more vunerable to some of my other questions. He seemed to think for a minute.

"I say only what needs to be said. Why go into useless details? And I speak more than enough, in my opinion it is you who speaks too much, not me who speaks too little"

"I'm not even going to comment on that one. Do you live in the water, or are we going to a deserted island, or what? I know you can't tell me the exact coordinates or anything, but even a general idea would be nice"

"I've only worn human feet 4 times in my life. That's as much as I can tell you"

"So you live underwater? That's interesting. Is it like Atlantis or something" I asked, feeling stupid as soon as I said it.

"No, Atlantis is just a myth. Besides, that had humans, not mermaids remember"

That made sense. I felt like I was asking the wrong questions, I needed to take these from a differant angle. Maybe rather than finding about about his life in particular, I had to ask wider questions.

"Are underwater mermaids evil. No offence" I asked, hesitantly.

"Are humans evil? Some are, some aren't. It's exacaly the same with mermaids. And in a way, you are one of us. Are you evil?"

"So am I one of you?"

Toby seemed to think about his answer for a while, and looked at me curiously. I felt a bit uncomfortable, as if he could see straight through me.

"I like your eyes" he said, and sunk straight down underwater.

I looked down at the water, and thought about his blue eyes. Then I figured out that he was just trying to distract me so he wouldn't answer. And only then did I remember that he went underwater. I guess we are here now. Or maybe he was trying to ignore me?

"Wait" I yelled, and submerged myself.

The water seemed almost black the deeper I went. I could see dark shadows moving around me, twisted into impossible shapes, making it hard to distinguish between immagination and reality. I did see a faint blue glimmer if I looked down however, and hoping it was him, I just kept on going down.

After those black layers, the water turned a light blue, my exact eye colour in fact. There was a reef below my feet, but it seemed to be cut into, making it seem a bit ragged and ugly. I wondered if I was on the outskirts of Toby's home. Speaking of which, where was Toby?

I looked around the colorful reef, but there was no sign of his saphire tail anyway. So now what was I supposed to do. I guess my father would say to stay where I am and wait for help, but who am I to do that? I decided to have a look around the reef for any clues as to where I was.

Throughout the reef, there were various bits of rubble and rubbish mixed in with the coral. I saw a couple of giant, hollowed out piles of coral, which could have almost been homes. However, there was no furniture or people anywhere in site. I decided that maybe the area had been abandoned for some reason, or that they had relocated. Which means that I was swimming in the wrong direction.

Just as I was about to turn back, a giant dome caught my attention. It was for some reason perched on top of a giant cruise liner, I suppose it must have sunk at some point. As I swam closer, I saw the title of the boat and burst out laughing. Well, bubbles came out, but all the same I was giggling. This would be one to tell the girls about. Written on the side of the boat was the name.

_Titanic_

Of cource Titanic is in the mermaid city. That makes total sense. Not. I mean, I'm pretty sure people still go down to the ruin of the Titanic, to see what it was like and stuff. This entire city seemed slightly dim, in my opinion. They call their children names like Sandy, and they have the Titanic.

Is this some sort of joke?

I wish I had my underwater camera, I would have loved to take a picture with Jack! I guess I'd just keep the memory! With a smile, I decided to go and see what was inside the dome. The inside of the ship was pretty boring to be honest, just rotting wood and endless identical rooms. As I got closer to the top of the ship though, I began to see signs of the mermaids.

There were statues made out of various coloured corals, mainly of mermaids of cource. I wondered if it was meant to be their ancestors or something. There was some sort of camera in the corner of the room, though it was facing away from me so I guessed it must have been broken or abandoned.

As I finally got to the dome, my body suddenly turned completly dry. I fell onto my hands and knees, only feeling the exhaustion when not in my tail. I looked around the room slowly, taking in everything there was to see. There were a bunch of machines, as to their function I had no idea. There was a giant chair straight in front of me, and in the centre of the room was a giant square box. I had to see what was inside it.

I slowly walked over towards the box and looked inside. Lying there silently, lay Charlotte. Her eyes were closed and she was paper white. Her once deep red hair looked almost scarlet in the light, and her hands were clenched tightly together.

After staring for a while, horrified, I ran up to the box and began pounding it, trying to break it open.

With a start, Charlotte eyes opened. She looked around confused, and locked eyes with me. She began to let out a silent scream, and began to whack on the glass. I felt a bubbling panic inside of me, but I was careful not to let it show. I didn't want to freak out Charlotte any more than she already was, so I just continued to bang on the glass.

Charlotte suddenly stopped moving and just stared at me, completly silent. I felt a prescence behind me, and I spun around. Standing behind me, was a huge man. His skin was the darkest black, yet his hair was a pale blonde. Man, he was ripped I thought to myself.

He spoke.

"Welcome home, Rikki Chadwick"

Charlotte just stared at me.

_And I finished, on a nice dramatic note I hope you enjoyed my newest addition, I know I enjoyed writing it. So tell me who you want to hear from, don't forget one Emma, one Cleo and two Rikki POVs left to choose from. Pick wisely. By the way, until I get 4 reviews, I am not going to post anything out. And one more thing, WillowSuzzaGleee, I don't know when you'll get this. But just so you know, you are a few chapters behind haha. Didn't know if you knew _


End file.
